


blinding light

by greyskiesblack



Series: promptioweek2017 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blindfolds, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyskiesblack/pseuds/greyskiesblack
Summary: Gladiolus has aperfectsurprise for Prompto.Written for Day 1 of Promptio week.





	blinding light

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt for day one is "in the dark/in the light," but i figured hey, why not both?

The blindfold is _horrible_. Prompto feels trapped, like his skin is itching its way off his body. Gladiolus’ hand squeezes his every few seconds, but it doesn’t _help_.

“Gladio-”

“I know, Prom.” Gladiolus squeezes again. “We’re almost there.”

“Almost _where_?” Prompto whines. At first he thought wearing a blindfold might be kind of fun. After all, Gladiolus said he had a surprise. A _good_ one. Except then he dragged Prompto down to the car, which meant most of Prompto’s fun ideas wouldn’t work.

Well, not without some bumped elbows and banged shins.

“You’ll see.” Gladiolus squeezes Prompto’s hand again.

Prompto huffs and turns his head towards the window. It makes the blackness fade into dark grey. He can’t see a _damn thing_.

The car slows down and stops a few minutes later. The engine ticks quietly in the silence.

“Ready?” Gladiolus rubs his thumb against Prompto’s fingers.

“Can I take it off yet?” Prompto tries not to sound too hopeful.

“Not yet.” Gladiolus pulls his hand away and opens the door.

Prompto’s fingers tremble against his knee. There’s nothing to be _afraid_ of. Except his heart is pounding in his ears, and his skin is all _shivery_ , and-

His door opens and Gladiolus puts a warm hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “Come on.”

He gets out of the car on shaky legs. Gladiolus puts an arm around Prompto’s waist and leads him towards - something.

Gravel crunches under their feet. Prompto sniffs the air. It smells like _trees_. A lot of trees.

Gladiolus stops and leans against Prompto. “Okay.”

“Then-”

“Not yet.” Gladiolus presses a kiss to Prompto’s hair.

Prompto considers burning Gladiolus’ romance novels. All of them. At once. “But it’s been _forever_ and-”

“Give me two seconds.” Gladiolus steps away.

Prompto can hear his footsteps crunching. Then the sound of Gladiolus’ boots on wooden steps. He fidgets with his bracelets, turning them over and over and over on his wrist. It’s so _dark_ and what if something _happens_ and what _stupid surprise_ is even _worth all this_ -

“Okay.” Gladiolus’ hands touch Prompto’s cheeks. A thumb brushes over his lips before Gladiolus kisses him, gentle and sweet.

Prompto _really_ considers biting him. Just for a second. But Gladiolus pulls away like he can read Prompto’s mind. “Here.”

He tugs the blindfold off and Prompto blinks against the sudden light. He can’t _see_ , it’s so bright. He rubs at his eyes while Gladiolus moves to stand beside him, a hand on Prompto’s hip.

“I can’t _see_ ,” Prompto whines. His vision blurs with dots.

“Well, I’m sure it’s only temporary.” Gladiolus sounds like he’s about to start laughing.

Prompto stands on Gladiolus’ toes. “Your fault,” he mumbles.

“Uh huh.” Gladiolus squeezes Prompto into a sideways hug.

Prompto rubs at his eyes again and squints. It’s a house. They drove _all this way_ \- in the _dark_ \- for a house? He turns to Gladiolus. “What-”

“It’s _ours_ ,” Gladiolus says softly. His cheeks are pink. “If you want it to be, I mean.”

Prompto stares. Turns back and looks at the house. It’s a beautiful house, all wooden and framed by pretty gardens with bright flowers. And all these _trees_. And there’s a _porch_. “Ours?” He echoes, turning back to Gladiolus.

“Yeah.” Gladiolus looks down at him. “It’s the best of both worlds, right? All woodsy but still close to the city for your job and-”

Prompto stands on Gladiolus' toes so he has the reach to kiss him. Gladiolus grunts in surprise and slides his arms around Prompto.

“Yes,” Prompto says when he finally pulls himself away.

“Yes what?” Gladiolus looks a little dazed.

Prompto shifts his weight and presses down on Gladiolus’ foot. “Yes to the _house_ ,” he mumbles.

Gladiolus laughs and swings Prompto around twice before setting him back down on solid ground. Blissfully _solid_ ground. “You’re sure? It’s not too out of the way? Too spooky or-”

“It’s _perfect_.” Prompto pokes Gladiolus’ chest with a finger. “ _You’re_ perfect. Jerk.”

Gladiolus grins and bends down for another kiss. “So you forgive me for the blindfold?”

Prompto scoffs and crosses his arms over his chest. “Not a chance.”

Gladiolus bends down and kisses Prompto’s neck. “What if I promise to wear it later?” He breathes in Prompto’s ear.

Prompto shivers. His face feels _really_ hot all of a sudden. “M-Maybe.” He squeaks out.

“Because there’s a bed inside,” Gladiolus teases, running a hand down Prompto’s spine. “Well, not yet. But soon.” He clears his throat.

Prompto leans backwards. “What do you mean, _not yet_?”

Gladiolus won’t meet his gaze. “Well, we might’ve… beaten the moving van.” He waves a hand towards the driveway.

“ _Gladio._ ” Prompto scowls. He darts up the stairs and into the house. The _very_ empty house. He turns back and puts his hands on his hips. “Don’t tell me all our stuff is in some _van_.”

“Um.” Gladiolus clears his throat. “Surprise?” He gives Prompto a sheepish grin.

Prompto covers his face with his hands. “Don’t tell me they touched my cameras! Not my _precious cameras_.”

Gladiolus climbs the steps and puts a hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “Relax. Iggy said they’re the best. They pack everything up and unpack it just the way it was.”

Prompto groans louder. “What if they _break_ something?!”

“They’re not gonna break anything.” Gladiolus rubs Prompto’s back. “Come on. Let me show you around.”

Prompto drops his hands and peeks up at Gladiolus from under his hair. “It’s _really_ ours? Like, I could paint the walls if I wanted to?”

“What’s wrong with the walls?” Gladiolus rolls his eyes.

Prompto sighs. “Gladio, they’re _beige_.”

Gladiolus blinks at him. “Uh huh.”

Prompto rolls his eyes. “So can I paint them?”

“You can do whatever you like. I said it’s ours.” Gladiolus plants a kiss on Prompto’s forehead.

Prompto grins and races down the stairs. _Theirs_. He looks up at the house again, taking it all in properly. Okay. _Maybe_ it was worth the blindfold. Even if their bed is who-knows-where.

“Gladio!” Prompto waves an arm. “Come _on_.”

“What?” Gladiolus leaps down the steps two at a time. Long-legged _jerk_.

Prompto waves his phone. “I wanna take a photo. Or three.”

“Of course you do.” Gladiolus bends his knees and kisses Prompto’s cheek.

Prompto’s too slow to capture the shot. He’s _always_ too slow. Gladiolus is the _worst_.

“No _fair_ ,” he grumbles as he stares at the blurred photo.

Gladiolus grins and puts his hand on Prompto’s hip. “Maybe next time.”

Prompto huffs and closes his eyes. He flips the camera around and takes a photo, lightning-fast. The flash burns white against Prompto’s eyelids.

“Ow, _fuck_.” Gladiolus stumbles away, swearing and rubbing at his eyes.

Prompto grins. “Don’t worry, Gladio! It’s only temporary,” he sing-songs.

“I’ll make you sleep outside, I _swear_.” Gladiolus huffs and straightens up.

Prompto gives him his very best pout. “Really?”

“No, not really. Come here.” Gladiolus beckons.

Prompto grins and leans up for a kiss. Gladiolus closes his eyes and kisses back, tender and sweet.

 _This_ time Prompto gets the shot, and it comes out _perfect_.


End file.
